Mirakel
by stimmerwho
Summary: Fate is a funny thing, it changes life of the people surrounding it. This is the story of how Mirakel's life changes when Steve Roger enters her life, bringing a new future as well as her dark forgotten past. Secrets will be unleashed and truth will stand still making judgement for life and death. Steve x Mirakel, Loki X Jane and Natasha X Clint
1. Chapter 1

**_PROLOGUE_**

 _Darkness is coming. Thanos._

 _I need to hide, it is the only option left .But where in all nine realms shall I go, I don't want to go to Asgard and bring problems to father ,others will be too scared to take me in and inform Asgard of my arrival . Midgard is a safer option._

 ** _MIDGARD (EARTH) :_**

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" _said the doctor._

 _Jack was very happy that day, God had finally answered his prayers._

 _Jack and his wife, Luna could not conceive kids, which they came to know after 5 years of their marriage .And the doctors said it will be impossible and they should start look for adoption. But they did not lose hope and prayed. After some months God granted them their wish and Luna was pregnant with their child._

 _Jack face was streamed with tears as he held is baby girl for the first time._ "You are a gift , my baby . So beautiful, so lovely and so special. I shall name you Mirakel , My Mirakel " _saying this Jack kissed his baby's head and put her in the crib and went to his exhausted wife in the infirmary room._

 **Meanwhile**

Mirakel slept peacefully dreaming about the worlds beyond and changing the fate of Earth in the days to come.


	2. Chapter 1 -Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

 _26 YEARS LATER_

 _"_ _I will come home this Christmas, I promise."_ I said to my Dad as I walked towards my old work place.

 _"_ _Yes I am eating my food properly. Yes I am taking care of myself, Dad I have reached my clinic I will talk to you later"_ I reached Shield Headquarter and went through the security procedure thinking how Dad's worries made me feel guilty.

 _"_ _Doc! Doctor Stimmer !"_ I heard my name being called, and I turned and saw Clint making his way towards me.

 _"_ _Good Morning, Clint! What got you so chirpy in the morning? Is it Natasha or Budapest?"_ Clint rolled his eyes and replied, _"Doc! It's supposed to be confidential!"_

I stared at him smirking and he said, _"Fine! It was Nat! Now stop mind fucking me, Loki has already done enough of it."_ I gave him a sympathetic look and said, _"Clint you do know that it wasn't your fault ! You were mind controlled and Shield does not cover Alien mind controlling exercises .Plus you can come to for session anytime you want just give me call and I will sit on my posh leather chair just to listen to you."_

He laughed and said, _"You really love that chair of yours! Either way I have been thinking to visit you." "Is this why Fury called?"_ I asked. Clint looked shocked as I said this and replied, _" He called you?! Even after you resigned!? "_

 _"_ _Yeah he told in that dog bark voice, "_ And I imitated _"Meet me at the office sharp at 9! Plus Fury is Fury, It's not like I can do anything about it."_

Clint laughed at my imitation of Fury and said _"Perhaps he is having another wet dream about Maria."_ I gave him a disgusted look and said _"Seriously?!Why did you have to say that?! Now how am I supposed to go sit in front of them and stop myself laughing?"_

He laughed and said _"Don't bring up Budapest again and I will stop."_ I rolled my eyes and then looked at the time; my eyes went wide I had to reach his office like 10 minutes ago.

 _"_ _Shit! Clint I will catch with you later, if Fury doesn't shoots me for being late, Bye see you later and you better come for that session!"_ Clint nodded as he bade me, goodbye and I hurriedly made my way towards Fury's office.

 _"_ _Doctor Stimmer, How nice of you to finally join us."_ Fury said in a stern tone. Rolling my eyes I said, _"Nicholas Joseph Fury, I see you are begging a session with me. "_ Giving him a stern look I continued, _" If you think you can treat like one of your minions Fury, you have never been so wrong in your entire life."_

Satisfied by my own reply I sat down on the chair crossing my legs.

Fury looked indifferent and said, _"Doctor Stimmer I am neither here to waste your precious time nor did I wanted you to come here again after your resignation, But I have got a job for you and I know only you can do it. I have called you here I am sure that shows how desperate I am for you to take the job, you are the best Stimmer."_

I sighed and said, _" What is it Fury? Last time I left this office I clearly said I don't want to have anything to do with you and your job."_ Fury ignored me and continued _"Stimmer, I am sure you might have heard about Captain America."_

 _"_ _Captain Steve Roger? The super soldier back from the world war experiments, who was found frozen in Alaska about a year ago?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _The one and only"_ Fury said.

 _"_ _Okay, so what do want me to do?"_ I asked

He turned towards the glass view of his office and said, _"I want you to take him in as a patient. Stimmer, he is from another time, a soldier with a past, time played a cruel game with him and now he is where he does not belong."_

Captain Roger I have heard quite a lot about his deeds throughout my time in Shield .

He then faced me and handed over to me his file.

 _"_ _Fury I do not require these. I will take him as my patient don't worry but let me do this my way."_ I said.

 _"_ _Very well, as you wish."_ he said taking back the untouched file.

 _"_ _Let me guess he doesn't have any idea about you seeking help from me to help him."_ I said

 _"_ _Well as I said you were the best."_ He replied.

I sighed and asked, _" Now first come first where can I find him?"_

 _"_ _In the old headquarters down in the basement gym."_ He replied.

I picked my bag and proceeded to my destination to meet Captain Steve Rogers.

I walked to the old headquarters which was not far from the present shield headquarters and made my way towards the basement which looked abandoned but I could hear the sound of a heavy punching bag being punched.

I followed the sound, and stood near the pillar where a blonde man with white t-shirt drenched in sweat breathing heavily as he punched the punching bag repeatedly.

I went nearer to the man and stood beside him. He then suddenly stopped and looked towards me.

His whole demeanour changed and he asked, _"Did Fury sent you here?"_

 _"_ _Well, no I came here on my own accord."_ I replied back

 _"_ _And Ma'am why are you here?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _Captain, I am Doctor Stimmer"_ I said and moved my hand forward for a handshake.

He shook my hand and said, _"Doctor you haven't told me the reason of your presence yet."_

 _"_ _Captain the reason I am here is to help you."_ I replied and continued, _" Fury asked me to help you and here I am."_

 _"_ _You said you came here on your own accord."_ He said as he removed the bandage cloth from his fists.

 _"_ _Captain Rogers as I said Fury asked me that meant I was given a choice, I am here because I want to."_ I replied him with an indifferent tone.

 _"_ _How can you help me Doctor? By conducting more experiments on me or by dissecting my body?"_ He said as his patience wore thin.

 _"_ _Captain Rogers you are clearly mistaken, I am not a Biologist or a Scientist."_ I continued, _"I am a psychologist."_

 _"_ _Oh, forgive me for my wrong conclusions."_ He replied.

He seemed confused about the situation so I decided to speak up again.

 _"_ _Captain, it might be too straight forward, but you are not from this time, you did not expect to come out alive of the situation you were in but you did and finally when you woke up you were still you but from another time, you may say you don't want help but the thing is you need it. You need to move on Captain and I am here to offer you help."_ I said and continued _, "Captain Rogers I am not here to force you the choice will be entirely yours."_

He seemed to be relaxed by my words and after a long pause, he finally opened his mouth to speak, _" Doctor, call me Steve."_

I smiled at him and said, _" Meet me at my clinic at 10 in the morning."_

And turned to go but I turned back again and said, _"And Steve call me Mirakel just Mirakel."_


End file.
